Finally
by bookworm399
Summary: Emmett and Jasper adopt a girl who is thier descendent. But she is also Peter's mate. What will happen? Set after Breaking Dawn, but Bella isn't Edward's mate another girl is.Rated M for a reason people.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett: C'mon say it.

Me: NEVER!

Jasper: For me?

Peter: Or me?

Me: Oh fine, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, no matter how I wish I did. Nor do I own Jasper by: Nicole Chittle.

Peter and Jasper: Thank you sug'.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I asked my brother. Though not by blood Jasper and I were as close as brothers, he was my sire. He created me and brought me into this world. For that he had my eternal gratitude.

"First of all bro she's our," here he gestured to our other brother Emmett and himself," descendent. So if we like you then she most likely will, too. Second of all if she really is your mate like Alice says she is then she'll take an instant likein' to ya." I nodded at this, he was probably right. As I nodded the fucker gave me a shit eating grin, the very one he always told me to wipe my and I quote "fugly ass face".

We were on our way the Dallas adoption agency to pick a girl that Jasper and Emmett had adopted. This girl wasn't just any girl, no, she was my mate and Jasper and Emmett's descendent. Their last actually, though none of knew how that had happened. Emmett's great-great-great niece married Jasper's lord knows how many greats grand granddaughter. Turns out Jasper impregnated a local girl. The girl died while giving birth to the child so Jasper's brother adopted it.

So after Alice informing them of all this they decided to adopt her. Her name was Annabelle Laurel-Maria McCarty-Whitlock. She was twelve years old, but that was fine I would wait for her. I being a vampire meant that I would never age. Physically I was twenty years old.

"Peter. Peter! Captain Peter Jasper Whitlock!" Jasper said.

My head immediately snapped up and I said, "Yes sir!"

"Peter we're here. Calm down." Emmett said as Jasper pushed calm into me for the fifth time that day. I nodded and we all walked into the adoption center to find a lady waiting for us.

"Ah," she exclaimed when she saw us, "You must be here to get Bella!" she beamed at us and shook our hands. "Before I take you to her I feel I must ask. Are you and Mr. Cullen gay?" I almost laughed at that, because I saw Jasper and Emmett's eyes widen. I decided to intervene.

"No, ma'am, Jasper and Emmett are both happily married to two beautiful women." She'd nodded and I thanked god she wasn't the prying type. Jasper and Emmett shot me a grateful glance and I nodded at them. The lady, who said that her name was Mrs. Love, led us down a long corridor and turned right at the end.

"Sorry to leave you so soon, but there are others leaving today. She's in room 666." With that she flashed us a smile and walked away. Looking around and seeing I saw that no one was around we ran vampire speed to her door. But once we got there we froze. Coming from inside her room was a beautiful voice singing a song full of pain and sorrow.

"_Searching for the answers,_

_Thanking god I found you,_

_I'm still fighting my ways,_

_But I know you're here to stay"_

The singing abruptly stopped as if the singer knew we were there.

"Well, don't stand there like a bunch of idiots, though you most likely are doesn't mean you need to act like one!" a woman's voice yelled at us. "Stupid vamp males, they think just because they're vamps they can be stuck up bitches. If they knew I was descendent of the greatly feared Major Jasper Whitlock and that I was a McCarty they would not act so." We heard her mutter. As soon as she finished that last word we opened the door and walked in. We saw her packing up her guitar and setting it on her bed.

I looked around and realized that her room was that of a soldier's. It was sparsely furnished and had no personality. Odd.

"Hello miss, we're here to take ya home." Jasper drawled shoving as much southern charm into that sentence as possible. Emmett ever the idiot rushed up to her and gave her one of his signature bear hugs. Fear flashed in her eyes and she kneed him in a very sensitive spot that made me wince, whipped out a knife and had it against throat and him on the floor in a matter of seconds. Her eyes had wildness in them for a while before she realized what she'd done.

She got off him and whispered in fear and worry, "Fuck, I'm sorry." Then she backed away. I saw both Emmett's and Jasper's eyes soften. When we had first seen her she had looked much older than her age, sounded older too. But now she looked like a small child. Slowly she approached Emmett as he got up and asked, "Did I hurt you Mr. McCarty?" Fuck, how'd she know his name?

"Naw, I'm fine. I shouldn't have rushed up on you like that." He said gently. Damn right you shouldn't have.

"I am not used to men coming up like that. Well ones that I don't know, but you do smell like someone I knew once…. Never mind. So Major Whitlock, where exactly is home?"

"The Whitlock ranch, please call me Jasper, him Peter and him Emmett." She nodded.

"So you're veggiepires? And my ancestors? Well except you Peter. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Yes and yes miss." I answered

"Oh please call me Anna, Annie, Laurel, Laurie, Whitty, or Belle. I answer to all, just never ever call me Maria or Mari." She said and I could of sweared she shuddered. We nodded, none of liked the name Maria either though I'm sure for different reasons I'm sure.

Then she realized we were still stand and gestured for us to sit anywhere. She sat on her bed and I next to her, Jasper sat at her desk and Emmett on the floor. When I sat next to her she subconsciously let go of tension none of us knew she was holding.

I heard her stomach rumble and she stood up. "I'm going to get lunch y'all comin'" she asked us. We nodded and stood up. We followed her to the cafeteria. When we got there we saw that about five others were eating lunch early as well. "My friends and I always eat lunch earlier than most." She got a club sandwich, some fries and a fruit punch Snapple. She led us up to a table where the five others were sitting. She high fived and fist pumped them all.

"Qui sont-ils?" one girl asked. Oddly she was speaking French. Basically she said: Who are they?

"Mr. Peter Whitlock, non biologiques, Mr. Emmett McCarty and Major Jasper Whitlock, a la fois biologiques. IIs sont cool." Translation Mr. Peter Whitlock, not biological, Mr. Emmett McCarty and Major Jasper Whitlock both biological. I wonder what she meant by that.

"Oh...are they...?" Laurie nodded, I had decided to call her Laurie. No one in the group looked happy at this, for some reason.

"Etes-vous sur que vous pouves leur faire confiance? Ils sont des vampires?" Another asked. translation: Are you can trust them? They are vampires. Again why the fuck are they speaking french?

"Sarah, they are my family. I promised Mrs. Love that I wouldn't fuck this one up. I'm a Whitlock AND a McCarty, we tend to keep our promises. Why, my mama'd have my hide if i ever broke one like this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper: C'mon kitten, say it.**

**Peter: Jasper right darlin' you should say it.**

**Me: Oh fine. I don't own Twilight or Holy Water by: Big and Rich nor do I own Jasper by: Nicole Chittle.**

Laurie POV

"Now Bella, two men will come to pick you up and take you home. Promise me you won't mess this one up." Mrs. Love told me, she was most likely remembering the three families before this one. My name is Annabelle Laurel-Maria McCarty-Whitlock and I am an orphan with no family to speak of, well, except my friends, but that's different.

"I promise." I told her.

"Good. Now, Bella, I'm gonna go wait for 'em." With that she walked away and I sighed. I hated the name Bella, I only aloud people who didn't know me too well to call me that. I knew she meant well, but still… My thoughts ended as I was pulled into a vision.

_I was sitting and talking with three boys, I knew automatically that two of them were my new guardians and the other was literally the man from my dreams, my mate. I also knew that my two new guardians were my ancestors, Mr. Emmett Dale McCarty and Major Jasper Whitlock. They were vampires. The other, my mate was Captain Peter Whitlock. He was beautiful in every way and was a vampire, too._

I shrugged and decided to practice the new song I had just written. I was halfway through the song when I sensed three vampires standing outside my door like morons. "Well, don't just stand there like a bunch idiots, though you most likely are, doesn't mean you have to act like one!" I told them. Then I mumbled to myself, "Stupid vamp males! Think just because they're vamps they can be stuck up bitches. If they knew I was a descendent of the greatly feared Major Jasper Whitlock of the Southern wars and that I was a McCarty they would not act so." As soon as I finished that last sentence they walked in. As soon as I saw them I regretted my words, I would not have said them had I known who they were.

They stood there a few moments taking in my room. It had very little in it, I had made sure of that, it was a soldier's room and I had been trained by my mother and my aunt to be like that. When staying in other places other than either McCarty or the Whitlock homes I pack lightly. Was a keeper, I was the last, so I was also General Keeper, the top keeper. My mother, when she was alive, was General Keeper. As soon as she died I was General Keeper. Keepers are the people who keep the family secrets, they are only the women and they have special abilities. I could see the past and the future; control every element known to man, read and project thoughts and many other things. The General Keeper, also known as the General, my lady, or the mistress, was very powerful. Only two families that I knew of had them and they were the McCarty and the Whitlock families.

I was shaken out of my reverie by Major Whitlock saying, "Hello miss, we're here to take ya home." I could tell he was pushing every ounce of southern charm he had into it. All of a sudden I felt huge cold arms surround me, thinking on instinct I kneed him in a very sensitive spot. As soon as I was free I whipped out my knife and had him on the floor with my knife to his throat.

I knew that I looked absolutely feral before I realized what I'd done. When I did I whispered, "Fuck, I'm sorry." And I backed away. I knew there was fear in my eyes as I glanced at them. Mr. McCarty and Major Whitlock's eyes were even softer than before and I think I even saw pride in both of their eyes. In my mate's eyes I saw pain, love and agony. He was most likely fighting the urge to comfort me.

As Mr. McCarty stood up I slowly approached him. "Did I hurt you, Mr. McCarty?" I asked.

"Naw, I'm fine I shouldn't have rushed up on you like that." He told me and he flashed me a little smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I am not used to men coming up like that. Well, not ones I don't know, though you do smell like someone I once knew… never mind. So where exactly is home, Major Whitlock?"

"The Whitlock ranch, but please, call me Jasper, him Peter and him Emmett." Jasper told me and my heart soared.

"So you're veggiepires and my ancestors? Well except you Peter." I savored his name on my lips.

"Yes and yes, miss." Peter said. He smiled at me and I smile shyly back.

"Please call me Anna, Annie, Laurel, Laurie, Whitty or Belle. But never ever call Maria or Mari." I shuddered as I remembered whore Maria. Quickly I snapped myself out of those thoughts, I realized that we were all still standing up and I gestured for them to sit down somewhere. Jasper sat at my desk, Emmett sat on the floor and Peter and I sat on the bed. As he sat next to me I released tension I didn't even know I was holding.

We sat there a while waiting for Mrs. Love to come to get the last of the paper work done. Then my stomach rumbled signaling to me it was time to eat. I stood and looked around; I decided that Mrs. Love wouldn't mind me getting something to eat and it was 11:00, I always ate lunch early with my friends.

"I'm gonna go get lunch, y'all comin'?" I asked them. They nodded and stood up to follow me. We walked to the cafeteria and saw my friends all sitting at our usual table. I had been there for almost a year and I knew that even though my friends were happy for me they were sad to see me go. But I had promised to keep in touch and visit when I could. I got a chicken club, fries and a fruit punch Arnold Palmer.

"Who are they?" Ellen asked me in French.

"Peter Whitlock not biological, and Emmett McCarty and Major Jasper Whitlock both biological." I replied in French.

"Oh… Are they…?" Ellen asked and I nodded. She knew they were here to take me away, she also knew what my relationships with them were.

"Are you sure you can trust them? They are vampires." Sarah asked.

"Sarah, they are my family. I promised Mrs. Love that I wouldn't fuck this one up. I'm a Whitlock and a McCarty, we keep our promises. Why my mama'd have my hide if I ever broke one like this!" I said in English. Just then I caught wind of my mate's thoughts. He was wondering why we were speaking French. "We often speak French or Pidgin, and mixture of French and English. Or we speak Latin or some other language not many others know here." I told them. They seemed very surprised at this. I grinned at them. "Emmett, I'm impressed you do a great impression of a fish! I must get my good looks, military mind, finesse, charisma, AND my composure from Jasper!" everybody except Emmett laughed at this; he looked a little down at this.

"Ah, don't worry she get her strength, her love of Tennessee, and warmth from you. Though she gets her flirtation, dirty jokes, looks, and charm from both of you." John said with a grin.

I blushed and said, "You were known for that, though. Flirtation comes in handy a lot as looks and charm. Though looks can be both a blessin' and a curse, mind you." I shuddered at this and John and the vamps growled. Though after they stopped growling Jasper and Emmett looked proud. "I also get my temper from Jasper as well, it is said I have alter egos, nice one and a bitch one. Lots of people would call me Major and said that my temper was two times as worse as the Major himself." Everybody in the room winced at this. No one liked my temper, and I'll reckon that Emmett and Peter didn't like Jasper's either and they were scared to see mine. I could tell Jasper was, too.

John started to pull out the wine glasses we used for special occasions. "Since you're leaving you must have one more meal with us." With that he took out an Italian soda bottle, the kind that looks like wine and poured some in each glass. Then he put the bottle in his backpack. "Ut vitae!" we all said. It meant to life in Latin. We were having a grand time when Mrs. Love came in.

"Are you drinkin' wine!" she asked.

"No ma'am, just Italian soda. I promise you, wine has ever passed my virgin lips and I can say the same for my friends." I told her putting my charm on.

"Very well, I'll send George to your room in fifteen minutes." After that she quickly walked away.

"Do you have any idea what you just said lil' missy?" Jasper asked me.

"'Course I do! Why the heck do you think I said it?" I grinned at him after saying this. He and Emmett beamed at me.

"I thought you said that you had had alcohol before?" Charlie asked.

"I've had whiskey to dull pain before, but never wine. I said that wine had never passed my virgin lips before, not whiskey."

"Oh."

"So I guess this is good-bye?" Ruth Anne said.

"No it ain't Ruthy! I'll keep in touch I promise!" I reassured her as I hugged her. After hugging my friends and giving them a kiss on the cheek I left to meet George at my room. I sent Jasper and Emmett to sign the last of the paper work with Mrs. Love and I had Peter stay with me.

We met George at my bedroom door. George was fourteen and often helped people with things. Like if you needed some help with your chores and he had the time he'd help or if you needed help with your bags whenever you came or went. George was a great guy and was very, very good looking. I had a crush on him.

"Hello George, how are ya doin' sug?" I said sweetly, batting my eyelashes. He looked at me with a sad smile.

"Good, I heard ya were leavin' Hells Bells. Tell me it ain't so sug. We need beauties like ya to keep the peace round here." He flirted. I, like an idiot, blushed.

"I fear it's true, doll. I'm gonna miss seein' your sunny face every mornin'. I promise to keep in touch." I flirted back. I felt my mate tense. "Oh, let me introduce ya to my new friend Peter." I made sure that George heard the love when I said Peter's name.

"Oh pleasure meetin' ya. So does milady need help with her bags?"

"No. I got 'em." I kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks though, for everything." He had gotten me out of some tough situations.

He blushed and said, "Ah, no need to thank me, I'm just doin' what my ma taught me to." then he kissed me in the cheek and scurried off with a sad expression on my face. Peter looked like he wanted to ask what the hell had just happened, but thankfully he didn't. Without a word he grabbed my biggest bag just as I was about to reach for it.

I smiled shyly and said, "Thanks a lot." And I knew he knew that I wasn't just thanking him for grabbing my bag, but also for not asking about what had happened between me and George earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper: C'mon it ain't that hard to say.**

**Me: But-**

**Peter: No buts kitten. **

**Me: Oh fine, I don't own Twilight nor do I own either Target or Dell or Wal-Mart. I don't own any of the Civil War sons in this chapter either. Nor do I own Big and Rich, which would be awesome… The only thing that's mine is the plot. Enjoy and review people! Reviews make my day!**

**Peter POV**

_What the hell just happened there?_ Was my thought as that fucker George scurried off. We headed into my mates room to get her bags and I couldn't help but see the sad look on her face. I was about to ask what was wrong when my annoying 'gift' said, "Don't say anything, fucker, she'll tell ya when she's ready!" I internally scowled at my "gift". I reached for her biggest bag just as she did; I smiled at her and picked it up. Then she smiled back then reached for her other bag.

After that we started walking down the hall, both of us wrapped in our own thoughts. The conversation with her friends was odd and uncomfortable. I had to swallow a lot growls as she palled around with her male buds. Jasper said the only emotion that came from her guy friends were brotherly emotions, the only time he felt anything other than that was when Laurie mentioned some famous actress, when she mentioned her they emitted lust. But that was it really.

But when she was talking to that George fellow, I could see the love, lust, and devotion in his eyes and when he left both my mate and he looked so sad. But why? Something went on between those two, I really wanted to know, but I had to respect my mate's privacy considering she has yet to accept me as her mate and that she is so young. Right now it would be impossible to pursue a romantic relationship with her now. Emmett and the Major would kill me if I even thought about it, not that I wanted to.

I was about to try and make conversation when Laurel's phone rang. It was playing _Somebody's Darling._ An old American Civil War song, it was really sad.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey sweetheart! How ya doin'?" a familiar voice said on the other line.

"Gary! I'm good, guess who just adopted me?" Gary?

"Who?" Holy shit! It's Garrett, how did that fucker know her?

"THE Major, THE Emmett and THE Captain!" How'd she know my nickname? My mate is creepy!

"Whoa! So how are those fuckers doin'?"

"Pretty good, I'll reckon. How's Ma doin'?"

"Great! Where those fuckers takin' ya?"

"Whitlock ranch, now I won't have to settle for annoyin' ya in person. So now you can get it in HD and 3D!"

"Darn it! Well, I gotta go, love ya baby girl."

"Love ya too bro!" Then she hung up. She glanced at me and grinned. "You know em don't ya? Charlotte's your sister and Garrett's brother, though not by blood as you are with Char, right?" I nodded weakly. "Charlotte is like a mother to me, and the closest thing I've had since my mother died. Gary is my brother; I'm descendant of him as well."

"Wow." Was my intelligent answer.

"What's on ya mind?" How's the fuck she know?

"Nothin'."

"Nothin' as in I don't wanna talk bout it or nothin' as in I ain't sure if it would be polite to bring it up nothin'? Cause by the look on your face, it ain't nothin'."

"The latter." I half truthed.

"You're wondering what happened between me and George ain't ya? And don't deny it you and I both know you are."

"I am what happened?"

"He and I went out a little, before I learned I was being adopted. When I learned I was, I broke it off because I knew that a long distance relationship wouldn't work out, also because the- Never mind. This past week we've been flirtin' a bit but we, well, we never talked bout what happened between us. We acted as though it never happened. Today was closure, for both of us. He's a good kid, I have no doubt that soon some nice family will take him home with them anyway." She was speaking slowly as if she was picking her words carefully. I noticed that she was about to tell me something but she stopped. My beast was mad that another had most likely given her first kiss. Both the man and the beast were as they say now a days crazy jealous. Though I knew deep down that it was just a crush, but the thought of him _kissing_ her drove me crazy.

"You speak as though he were a child and you an adult." I observed.

Her eyes darkened at this and she said, "After the things I've seen, I'm much older than I appear." I shivered at the way she said those words. I was angry, sad, enraged, and in pain that my mate had obviously been put through a lot of stuff. It took all my strength to reign my beast in. I knew it would scare my mate if I succumbed to it.

"So… What's your favorite era in history?" I asked trying to make conversation and not thinking of anything else to say. She paused, which made me think that I was a complete idiot for thinking that a girl born in her generation would be interested in history. Then she grinned. She fucking grinned at me as if I had said something that had dragged me into a world of trouble.

"The American Revolutionary and Civil war." She answered.

"Confederacy or Union?" Most likely Confederate, considering her linage.

"Both, but her do NOT, I repeat do NOT want to get me started on that topic, I could go in for hours! Oh, and don't tell the Major." Now here's a girl truly after my heart.

"Don't tell me what?" the Major himself said from behind us. I stiffened, but my mate looked completely relaxed. We turned around and the Major looked pissed at the thought of me and her having secrets with her at that age.

"We were talkin' 'bout a crush of mine." She lied flawlessly. I was awed at the way she lied, so easily, it also scared me.

"Who?" the Major asked her, his eyes narrowed.

"Why should I tell you?"

"So I can do a background check on him."

"Who said it was a him?" She said. His eyes almost popped out when she said that, I had to contain my laughter and I could tell she was, too.

"Who is it?" He said agitated looking about ready to strangle her, not even four hours and he's already overprotective. I growled so only he would hear, and he glanced at me and calmed down.

"He would never hurt me! Because, though I am sorry to say this, I am the last of the Whitlock line, as well as the McCarty! You have no idea how much I wish to fall in love, have a family be normal! But no the universe has other plans for me! I can't be normal; you wanna know why, Major? Because of you, because you just had to be the perfect little soldier, you just had to come across Maria! Now because of that, she took my brother from me, killed my whole family, and did you know that every generation, every fuckin' generation, three boys are dragged of to be put in her army. Because we are women, therefore "weak" she doesn't take us, but leaves us to mourn our brothers, cousins, husbands, uncles and fathers! Because I am a General Keeper I have the memories of my sisters and mothers before me! All their pain and sorrow! Including your mother's, lover's and your sisters'!" With that she stormed off to find Emmett. I felt shell shocked. By the way she exploded on Jasper for something so little; it must have been building up for years! What did she mean by "keeper"? How'd she know about Maria or vampires at all? So many questions, but no answers, so sad.

The Major looked as if he had been slapped in the face. He was projecting anger, hurt, sorrow, love, pain, regret, rage, and remorse. It almost made me feel sorry for the fucker, almost. "Dude, reign that shit in." He nodded and looked at me apologetically; while he sucked it back in. "C'mon lets go." I said walking out the front door, he followed silently. When we got to the car we found Laurie standing there just staring at the truck. She seemed to like it a lot. We stood watching her just stare at the truck we had ridden to get here, Emmett and Jasper and me for five minutes before she mumbled something and got in the front seat. If I had two words to describe that truck that would be big and blue. It was Jasper's baby. Emmett and I got in the back while Jasper and Laurie got in the front.

We had just pulled out of the parking lot when we heard Laurie say, "I'm sorry Jasper for explodin' on ya. I didn't realize I had so much bitterness towards ya." It sounded strained, like she wasn't used to giving apologies.

"No, it was my fault. I pushed for you to tell me I didn't need to know, I was being over protective. Please forgive me." His was strained because I knew for a fact that he wasn't used to giving apologies.

"We were both wrong. But I lied, we weren't talkin' bout a crush, were talkin' bout my views on the Northern Aggression."

"Well, what are they?" This might not end well.

"I can go either way if ya know what I mean." He tensed.

"Why?" I could tell he was refraining from calling her a Yankee sympathizer.

"You do NOT; I repeat do NOT want to get me started on the Civil war. I will go on and on and on for hours." Yep they were gonna get along just dandy, they were so much alike. It was scary. He nodded. "So if I ain't mistaken we have an hour till we get home, if ya have any questions now would be the time to ask em."

"How did ya know our names?" Emmett asked.

"I had a vision, it showed me that ya'll were related to me in different ways."

"Dude that's awesome! But you're not related to Pete." Emmett said.

"Not by blood and not by sword." She said cryptically. It really creeped me out.

"What the hell does that mean and how are ya related to him?" Emmett said.

Her eyes darkened. "A little by soul, a little by venom, and a little by heart, thou shalt know by blue moon's time." After that she snapped out of something and smiled, but she had something in her eye I couldn't quite place; it scared me.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emmett asked again irritated and perplexed. Even I didn't know what she meant, so it surprised me when I saw that the Major had a knowing look in his eye.

"Keep the secret, Grandfather. You must keep the secret." She said with a faraway look in her eye. He nodded. "So," she said brightening up, "next question!"

"How do you know bout vampires?"

"That's more of a fireside story and for when I know ya better. Don't ask 'bout what happened to the family either."

"What do you know 'bout me?" Jasper asked.

"Everything your sisters, your lover and your mother knew. I also read your journals, logs and every document with your name on it. Same with Em, it was required of me as the eldest and only daughter of my mother." Wow.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's story for another time."

"How'd you lie to me like that? No one's ever lied to me before and gotten away with it." Jasper asked.

"I used my shield to block emotions of deceit, that and I'm a VERY good liar." Laurel answered.

"Do you know how and why we all became vampires?" I asked.

"Yes, and who, though I wish I didn't. I had visions of what happened. It like I was you, and I could feel _everything!"_ then she shivered and looked like she was in agony. I felt like an ass. Which I guess I was. "It's not your fault Peter! You didn't know, and those visions? It's something every woman in my family that had Whitlock and or McCarty blood runnin' through their veins has had! I don't EVER want feel such emotions comin' from ya again! It ain't yer fault and I have enough shit I gotta deal with I don't need yer emotions on top of mine. YOU ARE DRIVIN' ME CRAZY!" She was shaking at the end and Jasper pulled over. I got out of the car and unbuckled her seat belt. I took her out of her seat took her to mine and sat her in my lap as she cried. We were all shocked at how she had broken down like that. Emmett got in the front seat. We drove the last five miles in that position. Me rocking her and whispering her words of comfort and her crying in my lap.

When we got to the ranch she stopped and pulled away from me. She wiped her eyes and while she slipped out of the truck said, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ruin your shirt Peter. It won't happen again." Her tone was emotionless, it scared me. She pulled out a key and started walking around the house, I was confused.

"Where ya goin' poppet?" I asked.

She started laughing, but something was off in it. It was half a laugh. "Darlin' yer in Texas! In the South, only strangers come in the front door, and people ya don't like. Friends and family come in the back. Now that reminds me, none of ya can come out in public. Round we're superstitious folk, and we know what vampires look like even vegetarians. Until I get ya a good story, ya can't be seen. Especially at night." We nodded. "Now come with me, I have much to show Po- Jasper." We all noticed her slip before she did.

"What were ya bout to call me, sweetheart?" Jasper asked, concerned and curious.

"Ya look so much like my Poppa, ya walk, and talk and act like him. Ya look at me and talk to me like he did. I was 'bout to call ya Poppa. Please forgive my slip." She whispered knowing we could hear her.

"No, it's okay. You can call me that." Right then he took a deep breathe. "Laurel, there are two vampires in your house. Don't panic they won't hurt ya, they're-"here he was cut off by her laughing. "What's so funny?"

"That's my Ma and my brother Garrett! Coarse I know they're here." With that she ran to the back door then suddenly came to a halt. "Charlotte is the closest thing to a mother I have now. If they could've they would've adopted me. But they prefer to not exist that and- Never mind." Then she pressed her face against the house and mumbled so low I almost didn't hear, "Oh, how I have missed ye! Benedicite filii hanc domum!"**(Bless this house's children!) **She turned to us and said, "That was a password to get into the house. I didn't need it as I was not born in this house nor will Poppa need it, but Emmett and Peter will. Now that I have said the password Emmett and Peter may come and go as they please." She then unlocked the door and walked in.

Waiting for us were Charlotte and Garrett, Charlotte was my sister and Garrett was like a brother to me. Charlotte pulled Laurel in a hug. "Mama, I missed ya so much!" she said. Charlotte mumbled a 'me too' and let go to give Garrett his turn.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in front of him. "You're already as beautiful as your mother was, and ya have all the strength of your ancestors. I've missed ya so much baby girl!" with that he pulled her into a hug. After that he and Charlotte went to get her bags while Laurie took us on a tour.

"This here is the kitchen, and here is the livin' room." The living room had a huge flat screen T.V., a matching rich brown couch and loveseat with old quilts thrown over them, and a lot of antiques. Next she showed us the library, which took up half of the rest of the floor. The house was huge, in the early twenty's they had added an extra floor and an extra wing.

On the second floor were the bedrooms. There were four rooms two had their own bathrooms and the other two shared one. Garrett and Charlottes room was on this floor and so would Emmett's and Jasper's. She showed us two of the rooms, but didn't show us, obviously, Char's and Garrett's. But she didn't show us the fourth room.

"What's in the fourth room?" she froze when Emmett asked.

"That was my elder brother, Jasper's room. Never go in there without my permission."

Forgetting the rule on not asking about what happened to the family Jasper asked, "What happened to him?"

"He followed in your foots steps, every single god damned one." The last part she mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jasper and Emmett both said.

"Ya should be." and then she walked up the stairs to the next floor. On the next floor was two more bedrooms, mine and Laurel's, Laurels office where she managed "Whitlock and McCarty affairs" as she put it. It also had an art room and another smaller library. There was an attic, too. But she said we weren't ready to see that yet. She also owned the McCarty ranch, which was where Emmett's family moved after his death. There were two houses, one in between the McCarty and the Whitlock houses and a log cabin at the very edge of the Whitlock property that she rented out as vacation homes. She had stocks in Target and Dell, which were doing quite well now.** (I know nothin bout stocks at all, I don't even know if Target and Dell are doing well!) **

"I do quite well for a twelve year old, my father had originally had stocks in Wal-Mart, but when I saw that they were starting to fail I pulled them out. This after he d-died." She smiled and told us to go get our bags and unpack so she could take a bath and check on a few things. She and this house have secrets and I was determined to learn what they were.

**Laurel POV**

After watching Peter, Emmett, and Jasper, who had just told me I could call him Poppa, leave to get their things I headed up to the attic. It was where we stored family relics, like Jasper and Emmett's belongings and other things that belonged to our ancestors. I was checked on everything making sure that it was in the right place and such, when I got a phone call. It was Christopher, the guy who took my place at business meetings and the guy who found me hotels and such when I traveled. He had worked with my dad, so he knew my tastes and such. My phone played _Dixie_ whenever he called.

"Hello Chris! How are you?" I answered.

"Lovely, Miss Whitlock! And you?"

"Divine, thank you. And what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'm getting married and I'd like you to attend. You'll be getting an invite in a week or so. Will you attend?"

"Of course I will Chris! I'm so happy you and Paul finally tied the knot! Congrats Chris1" Paul was short for Paula. She and Chris were like elder siblings to me. Dad loved to travel a lot and Chris had a knack for being at the same place coincidentally. It was quite comical when it happened.

"Thanks, Miss Whitlock. I gotta go now, good bye and take care."

"You too, okay bye." And we hung up. I finished up in the attic and went down stairs to my room. I had my own bathroom. I closed the curtains on my window and drew up a nice bubbly bath, the like of which I haven't had in a very long time. I undressed then I slipped in moaning.

I dipped my head under water then rose up and breathed deeply. My bath was mixture several different soaps apple, wildflowers and lemons. I knew that if heaven had a scent it would be this. As I soaked in the tub I thought about the day, I came up with the conclusion that Peter knew I had several deep dark secrets and that he was determined to find them out. He would, but all in good time, all in good time. One other thing was also a guarantee, which was that he would know very soon. Very, very soon.


End file.
